Phantom Of The Opera
by The weasel is MINE XP
Summary: ichigo is a ballet student at an oprea house. What happens when an old friend shows up and his love sarts anew? And he has one more problem, theres a crazy phantom after him too! What will ichi do? Warning: character death, yaoi, and tiny bit of cursig
1. Chapter 1

Sorry to all you readers who are reading my other story and want me to update but I was taking a shower this morning and the plot bunnies said that they would rape my mind it I didn't write (or start writing) this today! So I'm glad to inform you that my mind is still a virgin! XP

**IMPORTANT, PLEASE READ:** anyways this story is going to be almost exactly like the movie (or as close as I can get) but with bleach charters!...well with my little twirks added in XP anyways for the people who have never seen the movie don't worry there is NOTHING in here that you would have needed to see the movie for! But it a great movie, so if you can find the time then you should watch it!

Thank you onee-chan for reading over it and helping me out! You're the greatest!

**IMPORTANT STUFF YOU NEED TO KNOW:**

When the writing like _this_ it is the song, and it WON'T have "lala" those on it, so don't think it's a thought!

'**lalalal'**=thought

"lalala"=normal talk

_Lalalala=singing_

Ok well that should cover everything so, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own phantom of the opera or bleach

* * *

><p>After he died everything seemed to turn to black. I now viewed my world in black and white, without him the color was drained, non-existent, bland.(1) Today was one of my 'good' days so they let me out of my home where I've been cooped up for the last few years with an over whelming depression. Today I was heading to the old and run down opera popular(pop-u-lare) for an auction.<p>

After what seemed like forever the black automobile I was riding in stopped in front of a old building with four roman style pillars in front, the building was old and had a wooden ramp where the stairs used to be, the main stairs anyway. There were children playing, jumping on and off of the ramp and other structures in the area, they seemed to be playing tag and enjoying their youth. I smiled as my assistants helped me into my wheelchair, I envied the fact the they could still enjoy their youth, but I myself had a very exciting and adventure packed life so I really couldn't complain. I was brought out of my musing when one of the nurses that had come with me to the auction started pushing me forward. We passed under a sign that read 'PUBLIC AUCTION TODAY' and then entered the building, leaving the crazy wind behind us.

* * *

><p>"Sold! Madame, thank you. Lot 663 then ladies and gentlemen, a poster from this house production of cannibal by shalomow." As the nurse pushed me up to the front by the stage where the man who was selling items stood by his tall podium with a mallet, I could only hope that I could find what I was looking for here.<p>

"Showing here." An unknown man said who sounded to be in his twenties.

"Do I have 10 franks then?...5 then? 5 on bid. 6? 7? Thank you sir. 8? 8 once, going twice, sold! Misère Afriar. Lot 664, a wooden pistol and three human skulls from the production of dara deabla by maramay. 10 franks for this. 10, thank you. 10 still. 15? 15, thank you. 15 on bid…."

I started to drown out what the man was saying when my eyes met with a very old friend of mine, but just as quickly as I had drowned him out he caught my attention again with the swing of his mallet and the harsh sound of it hitting the wood.

"Your number sir?... Lot 665 ladies and gentlemen. A handmade music box in the shape of a barrel organ, attached a figure of a monkey, dressed in Persian robes, playing the symbols. Discovered in the volts of the theater, still in working condition ladies and gentlemen."

"Showing here" The same man from before held up said music box for everyone to see. He then wound it up and let it play its beautiful song of high and low pitched notes combined in harmony. The man who was selling the items then continued to talk after the music had died down.

"May I commence at 15 franks? 15 thank you. Yes, 20 from you sir, thank you very much. Madame kuchiki 25, thank you Madame. 25 on bid. Do I hear 30? 30! And 35~?...Selling at 30 franks then. 30 once. 30 twice. Sold! For 30 franks to the vecount de Chagny~, thank you sir." I breathed out a sigh of relief as the stagehand handed me the music box. It brought back so many fond memories, as well as some harsh and cruel ones too, but none the less I had found what I was looking for and could now leave when this was over with a content heart.

"_**A collector's piece indeed~. Every detail exactly as he said…Will you still play when all the rest of us are dead?~"**_The man selling all of the precious items of the theater interrupted my train of thought once again with his talking.

"Lot 666 then, a chandelier in pieces…Some of you may recall the strange affair of the phantom of the opera, a mystery never fully explained; we're told ladies and gentlemen that this is the very chandelier which appears in the famous disaster. Are workshops have repaired it and wired parts of it for the new electric light…perhaps we can frighten away the ghosts of so many years ago with a little illumination….Gentleman." At his last word some of the workers pulled of the tarp that had been hiding it until now and the others pulled on a rope to rise the chandelier back up in its rightful place. As the masterpiece of glittering glass rose higher and higher the color started to come back to the world as I started to remember the first day I came to the theater as a young man, and how beautiful it looked. The seats were a beautiful red stain, and there was a dark but majestic wood that made up the seat handle, all the pure gold statues seemed to come to life and the other gold accents sparkling just as vibrant, the stage lights lit up with a bursting flame and the once dusty and cobweb covered performing area looked brand new. Everything came back to life, even my dear sweet Ichigo.

* * *

><p>Well how was the first chapter? Did you like it? Please review! And im kinda stuck I don't know who I want to be Raoul (old guy in the beginning)! Please help meh!<p>

(1)In the movie it starts out in black and white and then turns to color then back to black and white, yta yta yta. It would make more sense if you saw the movie. XP


	2. Chapter 2

Ok peoples I'm here and ready to update! So here's the 2nd chapter! Enjoy!

Thank you all who reviewed and read! My creative mind thrives on reviews so please R&R!

Thank you onee-chan for all your help as always!

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Phantom Of The Opera Or Bleach!

Warnings: Yaoi (latter), Character death (already mentioned and will be mentioned latter), Little OOC (out of character)

* * *

><p>The theater was as busy as always. People coming and going, some stop to make-out and others are just passing by. It was almost the same retinue today, almost being the important word. The manager was retiring and two new men were coming in to replace them. So I guess you could call today anything <em>but<em> normal. Well…that was the case for the unsuspecting berry ballet student, for the rest of them it would be _normal_.

* * *

><p>It was a beautiful and sunny day in Paris, the birds were flying about and children were laughing and playing. A pure black, horse-driven carriage pulled up in front of the famous and popular opera house. Two men came out, both wearing long ankle length coats with a ginormous fur collar that went down past their shoulder blades, almost looking like a scarf. One of the men put on a creamy colored top hat and had a sophisticated looking walking stick in his other free hand and behind him was another man with pure white hair that looked very much like a ducks ass after getting a perm, he himself wore a black top hat.(AN: XP) As the men walked in, their presence was never noticed because of the dress rehearsal that was about to start, people where running everywhere getting ready, doing make-up, and rehearsing lines. Even as the men walked deeper into the backstage area not a single soul paid them any mind. The maestro handed out music as the band was starting to gather and warm up; the time to start was drawing nearer and nearer. The back stages workers were running around making sure that all the curtains were in good condition and that the back drop (if there was any) was right for the scenes in the play. Oh and of course the theater pervert was checking out the ladies changing rooms. The ballet students were quickly running down a set of black iron twisted stairs and stopping at the bottom to cover the tips of their shows in powder before hurrying of to form a line on a practicing bar to warm up, an orange haired berry among them. Another man pulled up to the front of the theater, but this time _he_ was doing the driving. The carriage stopped on his command and he jumped out leaving it there for his servant to take care of as he disappeared into the theater. And as the saying goes, it aint over till the fat lady sings.

_Ahhhhh~ Ahhhhhh~ Ahhh~ AHHHH~ Prova a save ya mehh OoooOOOoooo ya!~ Froomm the sena~ a hey yaaa~ Save us froom the uh rays of god!~_

_(the song is hard to understand! Sorry I did my best!)_

As soon as Rangiku's solo was over(thank god) and the maids who were cleaning up the audience area plugged their ears with the cloth they were cleaning with the percussionist started to play their part and the other singers started theirs soon after.

_We feasting and dancing and soooo~ tonight is celebration~ We reach a victorious war!~ We try to bring salvation~ _

_The tragics we have it resolved~ Are run is now a tremble~ We try to stick out in a crowd~ Stick out in a crowd!~_

They finished the song with a long lasting high note and the male lead walked up to center stage with his mini me right beside his coping his every movement and mouthing all his words.

" _I return to find the laaand we looost~ Lamas were reaching for my aching croch~ (A/N: Again this dude is hard to hear so he probley didn't sing that!)_

The maestro taped his conducting stick on his stand as a sign for the man singing to stop.

"L-L-Ladies and gentlemen-g-g-gentlemen-" The conductor was cut off by the manager-Ukitake- talking to the new owners of the opera.

"Rehearsals as you can see are underway for a new production of Shalawmos Cannibal."

"I am rehearsing!" The conductor didn't seemed pleased in the least to be interrupted.

"Misère Ishida, Misère Kuchiki, ladies and gentlemen, please if I could have your attention. Thank you. As you know for some weeks there have been rumors of my emanate retirement…I can now tell you that these are all true and uh it is my pleasure to introduce you to the new gentlemen who now _own_ the opera popular. Misère Toshiro Histugyua" Ukatake pointed to the man with the snow white hair and cold blue eyes. "And this is Misère Kyōraku Shunsui." He then pointed to the other man with wavy brown hair pulled back in a ponytail. The crowd clapped to show that that were impressed by the two men but you could easily see they were not. "I'm sure you've read of their resent fortune in the 'junk' business-." The short white haired man known as Histugyua corrected him quickly.

"Scrap Metal actually…" The other man now known as Shunsui continued his partner's sentence.

"And we are deeply honored to introduce are new partner…The vecount de Chagny." The crowd burst out in another round of clapping as said man ran onto the stage with a slow pace…almost like a trot. But among the crowd there was a certain berry who knew _exactly _who that man was and was hoping that he still remembered him.

"It's him…It's Kisuke." An orange haired boy that looked to be about 15 spoke quietly to his midget of a raven haired friend. After the man made it to where Toshiro and Shunsui were standing the boy continued to talk to his friend. "Before my father died, at the house by the sea…I guess you could say we were childhood sweet hearts….He called me Ichi-berry…-"

"Ichigo he's so handsome!" The little raven haired girl once again pointed out the obvious. After that no more could be said…The man now known as Kisuke started to talk.

"My parents and I are honored to support all the arts, especially the world renowned opera popular." He finished just in time to have the star of the show-Rangiku- start to talk about something nobody really gave a damn about.

"Why hello there my name is Rangiku Matsumoto, and I'm the lead sa-" This time the conducter cut her off.

"Now if you wouldn't mind I would like to start from the beginning!...Places everyone!" As everyone started to get ready to start the show over again Kisuke passed by a hopeful Ichigo without so much as spearing a glance.

"He wouldn't recognize me-"

"He didn't _**see**_ you." The raven haired girl reassured the older teen."

"Places please!" At the command all of the ballet performers came out onto the stage to preforms the dance that had been drilled into their minds so they would never forget. Two of the three men that had been here earlier had decided to stay in order to watch the rehearsal and were being given a 'tour' of the performance led by the ballet instructor Misère Kuchiki.

"We take particular pride in the exultance of are ballet Misère."

"I see why..." Came the perverted remark of Shunsui as he eyed one of the dancer's asses. "Especially the little raven…"

"My sister, Rukia Kuchiki." The tall equally raven haired male answered.

"And that sexy orange haired boy!...No relation i trust." This time it was Toshiro who spoke.

"Ichigo Kurosaki. Promising talent Misère. Very promising…."

"Kurosaki you say?...N-no relation to the famous violinist?..."

"His only child. Orphaned at 7 when he came to live and train in the ballet dorms."

"An Orphan you say?"

"I think of him as my own son…so gentlemen if you would kindly stand over there." After the tall man pushed the two to the side he went backstage before the song ended. The dancers started to circle in as their singing part was over but the dancing was still left to finish. As the group started to group around the fake elephant the belletrists moved in front of them to find the fact that they were trying to push the oversized male lead on the top of said elephant. The song ended and so did the rehearsal, neither the conductor nor the actors and dancers had enough energy to perform it again.

"Well the two of us are very excited for tonight's performance!"

"Ahh ah ha ha, why is it that our new managers are excited by dancing girls-and men-? Well then forget about it because **I** will not be singing!" Rangiku was melting with anger that the dancers got more attention than her and her horrible singing could ever possibly get, so she did the only thing she know how to do…storm out when things didn't go her way.

"What do we do?" Toshiro asked with a quickened voice.

"…Grovel…hurry up now, go on." The manager said as he waved toward the flitting diva. The two managers not knowing what else to do went after her.

"Rangiku, pitsa, bella, diva…goddesses of song!.."

"Misère Ishida, isn't there a rather marvelous song in act three of Cannibal?"

"Yes, yes, yes, but I don't have my costume for act three! Because somebody hasn't finished it! And I hate my hat!"

"But, I wonder Rangiku? Could you as a personal favor give us a little…preview?"

"…hehe..well..if my manager command. Misère Ishida?..."

"If my diva commands?" His voice was dripping with disgust but the dittzy ginger could care less.

"Yes I do!" was the only reply he got before she went to center stage to prepare herself for her number.

_Think of meee~ think of me fondly wheenn we've said goooddd byeee~ Remember mee~ Once in a while please promise me you'll tryyy~ When you find that once again you long to take your heart back and be free-_

"Ahhhhhh" A high pitched scream along with the falling of a stage background both interrupted her song and knocked her flat on her ass. The old manger was quick to yell at the man who was controlling the back drops.

"Hey! Tell me what the hell happened up there?"

"Please Misère don't look at me! I wasn't at my post! Please misère there's no one there! Or if there is…well then it must be a ghost." All was quiet, the only sound was the falling of a letter backstage that no one could hear, and the soft graze of the wood as it was picked up by Misère Kuchiki….

* * *

><p>Welll? How was it? And no I have no problem with Rangiku or toshiro's hair! I love them both! Anyways R&amp;R! oh and i didnt read over it so im sorry for any mistakes!-MnM<p>

Copy and paste this to your browser and watch how horrible rangiku's singing is! XP

/watch?v=NOqwixX_-q4&feature=iv&annotation_id=annotation_326803


	3. Chapter 3

Hello peoples! I'm very sorry for the wait but I've been busy and have almost no time to write! But now I do have time so I'm going to take what I have and use it wisely by updating my story! XP Anyway I don't want to babble too much! Enjoy!

Thank you all who read or/and reviewed! Thank you onee-chan, RamecupMiso, and Satsugai Tenma for supporting me and my story! You all were a great help!

Disclaimer: I do not own bleach, or phantom of the opera!

* * *

><p>Bya-Bya's POV<p>

As I picked up the letter I noticed that the seal was a big blob of blood red wax in the shape of a skull. I knew who it was that sent this letter the instant I saw it…it was the phantom of the opera! Guessing that he wanted the new 'managers' to read it I headed back to the main stage where Rangiku could be heard yelling at Toshiro, Shunsui, and Ukitake. Such a rude girl, not to mention pampered. Humph, she needs to learn some manners!

(Normal POV)

"Senora, these things do happen…" Toshiro was trying his best to stay on the divas good side in order to keep her in the show but so far it hasn't worked out to well.

"For the past three years 'these things do happen'! And do you stop them from happening? No! And you two, you're as bad as him! 'These things do happen'. Ma urrrr! Then stop these things from happening! These thing.." She said pointing to herself. "does not happen! Kira! Shuhei! Bring my doggy and my coffee…" She started to ramble on to her staff as she walked dramatically across the stage. And the last thing she said was… "Bye bye, I'm really leaving."…with that last comment the people who herd it were left wondering if she really had a brain… The 'old' manager stepped out of the line that the three men seemed to have made when they were being yelled at to give them a fare-well.

"Gentlemen, good luck. If you need me I will be in Australia." Ishida gave a depressed sigh and turned to the wall in defeat. The whole opera was ruined just ruined. Toshiro turned to Ishida with a look of worry on his face.

"…Rangiku, she will be coming back, won't she?" Ishida gave a shrug and turned back to the wall to sulk. Not a second later Kuchiki walked up behind the worried Toshiro and spoke.

"You think so Misère?" It wasn't really a question, but he seemed to want an answer. Patience thinning he decided that even if either one of them answered, it would be worthless and a total waste of air, so he decided to just continue what he was saying. "I have a message sir, from the opera ghost."

"Oh god and heavens you're all obsessed!" Shunsui said slightly flustered." Kuchiki ignored him and once again continued.

"He welcomes you to his opera house-"

"_**His **_opera house?" Shunsui rudely interrupted but the latter paid no mind to him and picked up where he left off.

"And commands that you to leave box 5 empty for his use. Oh and reminds you that his salary is due."

"His salary?"

"Misère Ukitake used to give him twenty thousand franks a month."

"Twenty thousand franks!" Shunsui yelled as he grabbed the note that the 'ghost' had left to read it over himself.

"Perhaps you can afford more? With the vecount as your sponsor?"

* * *

><p>Omigosh! I know I shouldn't end it here but I really need to update this and my brain is fizzing out so it won't let me write anymore! Sorry! Please R&amp;R and im sorry for any mistakes I had to push myself really had to get this done! -MnM<p> 


	4. Improtant!

Hello everybody! I just wanted to inform you that from now one I'm going to put a new pole up on my profile after every time I update one of my stories. So what I was kinda thinking was that I could have you guys vote on what story you want updated! That way I update the story with the most readers before one that no one is reading. But if I do have a close tie on some of the stories then I'll just update both! Again this is just so I can update the story with the most viewers and I keep everyone reading! So please vote and I will update soon! Oh and don't worry, even if one of the stories gets like 1 vote I'll still update it, just not as soon as the higher votes! If you have any questions please PM me! Thanks for reading this, I love you all! -MnM


	5. Chapter 4

Hello folks! So, as you can probably guess Phantom won the poll! So I will be updating this one first! But don't worry I'll get ta the other ones soon! ...Hopefully… So naysays, enjoy! Oh, and I don't do recaps so reread the last chappy if you forgot what was happening!

**Disclaimer: **I do **not **own Bleach or Phantom!

* * *

><p>Outraged by what Kuchiki just said, Shunsui spoke with a voice dripping with so much disgust you could almost see it. "Monsieur(1), I have hoped to make that announcement public tonight when the vecount was to join us for the play! But obviously we shall now have to cancel! As it appears, we have lost our star!" After he was done ranting the crowd started to mummer among themselves which quickly turned into a much louder chatter as they too wondered what they'd do. Toshiro, not wanting to lose both hope and the attention of the performers spoke.<p>

"Su-su-surely th-t-there must b-be an under-u-u-understudy!" He lifted his hand in the air, index finger pointing out as if he was poking an annoying fly. The conductor turned from his favorite place to stare at the wall to shatter Toshiro's hopeful thought bulb.

"Understudy? There is no understudy for La Colta!" Shunsui not wanting to miss out on his chance to blow off some steam started to yell again.

"A full house Toshiro! We have to refund a **full house!**" But before poor Toshiro could take too much of a beating (figuratively of course) Kuchiki stepped in.

"Kurosaki Ichigo could sing it, sir." Hearing his name the berry looked in their direction.

"What, a ballet boy. Don't be silly." Toshiro scuffed. Kuchiki spoke up once again.

"He has been taking lessons from a great teacher."

"Who?" Toshiro challenged.

"I don't know his name Monsieur." Ichigo answered timidly. He didn't want to upset them anymore right now with his attitude. He may be hot headed but he's not stupid. Kuchiki walked over and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Let him sing for you Monsieur. He has been well thought." Toshiro and Shunsui shared glances for a second or two then Toshiro spoke up.

"Alright..…Come on, don't be shy. Come on. Come along. Just-Just-" Toshiro was interrupted by Ishida.

"From the beginning of the aria then please, Madame." On his queue the band started to play the melody softly.

"Toshiro this is doing nothing for my nerves." Shunsui mumbled quietly.

"Huh, he's very pretty." As soon as he said the last word Ichigo started to sing what could not be described in words; for it was too beautiful; Too pure; Too…breathtaking.

_Think of me~ Think of me fondlyy~ Whheennn we've said gooodd byeeeee~ Remember meee~ _

As Ichigo continued to sing at an angels level, people started to come back, for they were curious as to whom was singing.

_Once in a whilee~ Please promise meee you'll tryyyy~ _

Looking over at Shunsui, Toshiro, Byakuya, and Rukia, Ichigo gathered the confidence to step forward till he was at center stage; all the while singing without hesitation.

_When you find, that once again you lonngg~ to take your heart back and be free~ If you ever find a moment~ Spare a thought for meeee~_

The music got louder and suddenly they were in opera house packed full of people; all of their eyes on stage, staring. Ichigo was wearing a beautiful white tunic with embroidered flowers and vines along with some sparkle here and there. His pants were from fitting ballet tights that were a purest white. His hair had some twirled shiny silver string in it along with some clip in flowers. It was Rukia's idea, and with knowing that girls temper, how could he refuse? Simple. He couldn't. But the decorations stood out wonderfully against his shoulder length vibrant orange hair that usually hid his eyes, but (again) Rukia made sure his bangs were clipped back so people could see his wonderful molten chocolate brown eyes. Ichigo didn't really seem to mind the get up so much because he was doing what he loved to do, singing. And sing he did.

_We never said~ Our love was evergreen~ Or as unchanging as the sea~ Buttt if you can still re-memberrr~ Stop and think of me~ Think of all the things we've shared and seennn~ Don't think about the way things might have beennn~ Think of me~ Think of me waking silent and resigned~ Imagine mee~ Trying too hard to keep you from my minddd~ Recall those daysss~ Look back on all those times~ Think of the things we'll never doooo~ There will never be a day when I won't think of youuuuuu~_

With that last note the crowd burst into clapping at the short pause in the song. Not only did Ichigo please the crowd, but he caught the attention of the opera ghost who was prowling under the theater, _**and**_ his old time friend Kisuke who gave him a standing ovation.

(Following KIsuke)

'**Can it be?~ Can it be Ichigo?~**' Kisuke stood and yelled out some praise. "Bravo!" He clapped some more before turning and heading toward the main entrance. _Long ago~ It seemed so long ago~ How young and innocent we were~ He may not remember mee~ But I remember him~_

(Back to Ichigo)

_Flowers fade~ The fruits of summer fade~ they have their seasonss~ so do we~ But please promise meee that sometimes~ You willlllll~ Thinkkkkkk~ ~ Meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!~_

With the song now over, everybody (and I do mean _everybody_) stood from their cushy seats to clap and cheer a job well done. Ichigo gave bows and smiled a true smile to the people who were cheering and throwing flowers to him. He really did love singing. When he looked offstage to Rukia and her brother he didn't notice that one of Rangiku's servants take a big swig of her whisky before heading outside to tell a rather distraught diva that she has been replaced; and by Ichigo no less.

* * *

><p>OMFG! I am soooo sorry I'm stopping this short! I just really need to update and can't seem to write any longer! T.T I really wanted this to be a long chapter. I'm so sorry! Please forgive meh!<p>

(1) Thank you Shadownia Clow for telling me the correct spelling!


	6. Chapter 5

Hey yall! It's me, here with another update! YAY! Come on! I know you're happy! XD anyways I'm going to start doing a sortta character chat thingy at the beginning and end of my stories! And, to whoever my 20th reviewer is will get to make a guest appearance on the chat (or choose a character from Bleach to make an appearance)! XD So, hope that's gives ya some motivation to review! Anyways, let's go to the first ever chat! (PS: Not all characters in the chat are going to be in the fic)

Ichigo: Hurry this chat thing up!

MnM: Shh! Don't get you're tights in a wad! I'll get to the story soon enough!

Ichigo: *grumbles*

Rukia: *Hits Ichigo* Stop your whining! This is going to happen every chapter unless reviewers don't like it!...Now the least you can do is announce the disclaimer to make up for your rudeness! *glares*

Ichigo: *scared for his health* Sur-sure! N-no p-p-problem! MnM owns nothing! Neither Bleach nor Phantom of the opera! *runs and hides*

Ulqui-Nii: Nee-chan although this is fun I really think we should move on with the story…

MnM: I guess you're right Ulqui-Nii…. Enjoy peps who actually read all of this! Oh, **important, **there may be some duets and the bold will be the other person! And underline is both singing at the same time!

* * *

><p>Hasagi, one of Rangiku's assistances, ran out of the theater and to a carriage to tell the diva of Ichigo's performance. This was something no one in their right mind would <strong>ever<strong> look forward to. Poor Hasagi, he always drew the short straw. Once at the door to the black carriage Rangiku looked at Hasagi hopeful that his report was somewhere along the lines of 'Ichigo's performance could not even compare to yours', or maybe 'the opera needs you back desperately!'. But Hasagi being a man of few words shrugged his shoulders and gave a (fake) 'I'm sorry' smile. Being known for her overreactions, Rangiku fainted and fell forward onto her 'lucky' assistant.

* * *

><p>Back stage Rukia was swerving between hoards of people. All of them laughing and having a great time after such a wonderful performance. Turning a corner, Rukia reached an empty hall way-save for the couple making out- and headed past the two and up a small flight of stairs, then turned left into a small hall way. Heading for the chapel where her best friend most likely was.<p>

* * *

><p>The room was dark, only lit by the candles glowing in front of pictures and some placed randomly in the room. The only other light source was a stained glass window. Ichigo sat alone in front of a picture of her dad.<p>

_Brava~ Brava~ Ravisema~ _

Ichigo looked around for the deep male voice which had produced the sound but found nothing. A second later Rukia came running in the room ballet style.

_Ichigo~ Ichigo~ Where in the world have you been hiding?~ Really you were perfect~ I only wish I knew your secret~ Who is your great tutor?~ _

Smiling softly at his friend's engorgement and hiding the fact that he was being treated like a girl, Ichigo started to talk softly in a voice even Rukia had to strain to hear even though she was sitting next to him.

"Rukia, when your brother brought me here to live, whenever I come down here alone to light a candle for my mother and father, a voice from above, and in my dreams. He was always there. You see, where my father lay dying, he told me I would be protected by an angel. An angel of music."

"Ichigo, do you believe? ...Do you think the spirit of your father is coaching you?"

"Who else Rukia? Who…"

_Father once spoke of an angel~ I used to dream he'd appear~ Now as I sing I can sense him~ And I know he's here!~ Here in this room he calls me softly~ Somewhere inside~ Hiding~ Somehow I know he's always with me~ He the unseen~ Genius~ _

_**Ichigo you must have been dreaming~ Stories like this can't come true~ Ichigo you're talking in riddles~ And it's not like you~ **_

_Angel of music~ guide and guardian~ Bring to me your glory!~ (__**Who is this angel~**__) __**Angel of music hide no longer~ Secret but strange angel~ **__ He's with me even now~ (__**Your hands are cold~**__) Around me~ (__**Your face, Ichigo, it's white~**__) I'm frightened~ (__**Don't be frightened~**__) _

Unknown to the two ballet performers who during their little song made it all the way back stage, one of the theater perverts who worked above the stage was listing in and drank a big swig of wine before heading off the chase some skirts.

* * *

><p>When Ichigo entered his new room, the last thing he expected was to see flowers coving almost every inch of the floor, table, couch, or any available surface. He smiled to himself knowing that people liked his voice. Noticing that there was a single rose on what was maybe a make-up table; he picked it up and noticed a single black silky ribbon tied in a bow about 9 inches down from the actual flower. The flower was somewhat captivating. The petals were a blood red and it looked freshly picked. It smelled very nice too. One question seemed to have lingered though. Why a single rose? It was so strange, yet Ichigo couldn't quite tell why…<p>

* * *

><p>Sooooooooo how was that! I stopped right before a good spot! I know, I'm mean!<p>

Ulqui-Nii: Actually, if the person reading your story has never watched the movie then they have no idea what's coming up next. So in saying that, I thought the ending was crappy…

MnM: You hush up! My brains about to explode from a major head ache! I simply can't write any more! And I had planned to update my other story too! T.T All my plans foiled! Stupid head ache!

Ichigo: WTH? Why am I acting like such a girl?

MnM: Because in the movie the character is actually a girl! And I'm makin ya a little bit OOC! GET. OVER. IT.

Ichigo: *scared for his health…again* O-o-okay! *runs away…again*

Rukia: And he thinks I'm scary when I have a head ache! Gessh!

MnM: Lol, we're so cruel to berry-tan. But we still love him. Don't we Rukia?

Rukia: Yes, yes we do. (But only as a brother!)

Uluqi-Nii: Everybody review and vote on the poll or this story will never be updated again. That I promise! *grabs duct tape and rope*

MnM: *nerves glance* U-u-ummm w-what are you planning to d-do with that?...


	7. I'm so sorry!

Hey guys! ^.^ now I know I haven't updated in FOREVA but hey I only had 3 people vote for this to be updated! The first time I did the poll I had 7 people vote for PTO and 4 people for Life Suxs. At the end of this chapter I will give you the total points for each story. I don't think I told you this yet but I'm having a contest for my two stories! For the winning story I will post a question. Whoever answers the question right (and first) gets to request a one-shot! The contest will end March 16th. Okay so I know some of you want me to try and be a little more origanal. For this chapter I'm going to keep it mostly based on the actual movie and the NEXT chapter I will start to do some stuff that's orginal. Oh, and I know I said that the 20th reviwer got to make a guest apperence but I forgot to get in contact with them so congrats to RamecupMiso! (I counted anonymous reviews too) I will talk to Ra-chan and make the little chat thingy for the next chapter. Sorry Ra-chan! (P.S. I'm not gonna do a little chat thingy this chapter cuse' I really just want to hurry and get this posted)….Umm actully guys sorry but this isn't a chapter. I just went to Youtube to watch the next part of the movie but the video was removed by the user and I'm going to have to look somewhere for it. :/ I'm very sorry. I know I could just go ahead with trying to write it orginaly but I really wanted to do this next chapter still along the story lines because it's just such an amazing part that can't be left out and I would definaly not be able to write something good enough to do the scene respect. I hope you can forgive me and the sooner I find somewhere to watch the moive the sooner I will update so if you guys have enough time please help me. I feel really bad now! DX im soooooo sorry! I really wish that the person on youtube wasn't a poop head but they were. Again guys I'm really sorry. Please forgive me. I pomise that the next chpater will (hopefully) be the longest of them all!

Story points:

PTO: 10

Life Suxs: 6


	8. stupid

I don't know if you've heard yet, but fanfiction is going around deleting peoples stories that have 'Detailed descriptions of physical interaction of sexual or violent nature'. Apparently they've had this rule since 2002. I personally think it's a bunch of crap. If they've had a rule like that for this long why enforce it so harshly now? I'd like to stop this stupidness but unfortunately I don't know how to contact them. I mean really, almost every author that has extreme violence or sex in their story puts a warning at the very beginning of their story. Sometimes even in the summary. If people don't want to read it, guess what? They don't have to! It's so incredibly stupid I could just die! Plus it's almost like stealing when they delete a story. They're taking something that doesn't belong to them and throwing it in a dumpster. It's really no different than stealing. They take something that's not theirs and most likely people don't see it again. I think that if the people running fanfiction could pull all their heads together they might just be able to make one brain with some common sense. There are so many easy compromises that could work so the author's get to keep posting their lemons and such and people won't get upset. For example, they could make it a rule that if you have sex or extreme violence in your story you had to put a warning at the beginning and a warning before and after the scene starts so people could simply skip over it. See, easy as can be! Some authors already do that! Please help by speaking up with your own opinion and post it on one of your stories and signing this petition.

www(dot)change(dot)org/petitions/fanfiction-net-stop-the-destruction-of-fanfiction-net#

If you have agreed with everything I've said so far, please send me a message and I will add you name to this page to show just how many of us are against this but are willy to find a compromise.

The Weasel is MINE XP


End file.
